My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 13
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: The Ghost Of Vinnie Past, In this Volume it's welcome back to a dear friend, but not as you might expect, I hope that it makes you feel good as it made me feel good whilst writting it, as always read, enjoy and post those reviews, thanks.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 13.**_

_**The Ghost Of Vinnie Past.**_

_Additional Author's Note:- I know that this one is going to seem a little OTT, but I just couldn't let the Vin-Man die completely, sorry!!!_

_Chapter 1._

It had now been three years since the death of our beloved friend and bro Vinnie, the heartache had all but subsided by now but he was never far from our thoughts, maybe it was the way that his son Vince had almost turned into another Vinnie that kept him there, who knows?

Matthew Bond was doing well after taking over from Vinnie at the academy. As for the academy, it was now turning out many brave and honourable students, all achieving at least high grades with some achieving the highest grades possible, life at the academy was good.

It was now Monday morning and Throttle called me at home from the lair via the radio.

**Throttle:** Hey Daz, we're experiencing some electrical problems here at the lair, I've tried to fix them, but it's no good. I was wondering if you would come and see if you can have a go at fixing them.

**Me:** Ok Throttle, I'll just put some fuel in my Quad Bike and I'll come and see if I can fix them.

The radio message had been a little hit and miss in places, probably due to the electrical problems. I made my way outside and pushed my Quad Bike into the garage to get some fuel, don't ask me why but I was a little jumpy, which I realised when Charley came up behind me.

**Charley:** What ya doin'?

I nearly had several heart attacks all at once.

**Me:** Geez Charley, are you trying to finish me off?.

_Chapter 2._

By now Charley was laughing so hard that she could hardly stand.

**Me: **Oh har de har de har, what it is to laugh.

Charley managed to bring her laughter back under control.

**Charley:** I'm sorry Daz, I just couldn't resist the temptation, anyway back to my original question, what are you doing?

**Me:** I'm going out to the lair cos the guys have got problems with their electrics, but I gotta fuel the Quad first.

I filled the quad full to the brim with fuel and sat on the saddle, I turned the key and pushed the starter button, nothing, completely dead, "dammit" I said "Oh well, it's a good job I got a kick starter", I levered the kick starter out and placed my right foot on it and 'kicked the engine over', I must have done this eight or nine times and each time, nothing.

**Me:** Charley, do you think you could take a look at the quad for me? I can't get it to start.

Charley obliged and made her way over to me and the quad. She had a tinker around with the engine but she too was unsuccessful at getting it to start, then, again don't ask me why, but I suddenly thought about Vinnie, _If Vinnie were here, he'd have ripped the quad apart by now and then said "there now it's fixed",_ I suddenly felt a chill run the complete length of my spine, I put it down to there being a chill in the air and told Charley that I would give the quad one more try.

I sat on the saddle of the quad and placed my hands on the handle bars, there it was again, the sudden chill again ran down my spine, again I dismissed it as the air temperature and I pushed the starter button on the quad, suddenly the engine roared into action, Charley looked at me with a confused look on her face.

**Me: **Oh thank the lord, hey Charley, do you wanna come to the lair with me?

**Charley:** Yeah why not maybe I can give you a hand trying to help the guys out.

Charley sat behind me on the quad with her arms wrapped round my waist, I engaged first gear on the quad then all of a sudden it cut out again and refused point blank to start, Charley dismounted from the quad and walked to her bench to get her tools to see if she couldn't get it going again, as she did so the quad started again all by itself.

_Chapter 3._

To say that Charley and I were completely dumbfounded would be the understatement of the century. Charley then had and idea.

**Charley:** Hey Daz, you said that you felt a chill twice?

**Me: **Yes why?

**Charley:** I don't know, but I'm going to put a theory to the test.

Charley stood by the side of the quad and then did something which ordinarily would have ended up in me taking Charley's temperature.

**Charley:** Ok Vincent Van Wham, I know it's you making the quad act up. I need to go help Daz fix the problems that the guys have got at the lair and the quickest way there is by quad so I'm only wrapping my arms around Daz to stop myself falling off the quad.

Charley sat back on the quad and again wrapped her arms around me, the quad started to make a couching sound as though it were about to stall again.

**Charley: VINCENT.**

The quad now stopped coughing and seemed to run more smoothly.

Charley and I rode out to the lair in complete silence. Upon our arrival we noticed that the guys were all outside still trying to pinpoint the cause of their electrical problems, Throttle made his way over to us.

**Throttle:** I'm at a loss, we've checked and re-checked everything and then checked it again, the only thing we can come up with is the generators, they keep failing.

Charley dismounted from the quad.

**Charley:** Mr Van Wham, if I find out that you've got a hand in these electrical problems, then so help me, you are going to be in so much trouble.

_Chapter 4._

**Throttle:** 'Er, Charley, I think it's you who are in trouble sweetheart.

Suddenly the generators started to run smoothly again, poor Throttle was at a loss for words.

**Throttle:** Ok now it's official, I'm spooked.

I informed the General that he was not alone and told him of how the quad bike had acted up when Charley had sat behind me with her arms around my waist, I told him of how she had berated Vinnie and suddenly the quad started running smoothly again.

I now sat back on the quad and to my surprise a new array of buttons had appeared on the quad's dash.

**Me:** what the...?

I now found myself questioning my own sanity. I placed my right hand on the handlebars of the quad.

**Me:** Is that you Vinnie?

The quad beeped twice, Throttle was now even more shocked, with the guys all having A.I bikes they all knew how to interpret what their bikes were saying to them.

**Throttle:** Well Daz, congratulations and commiserations, the congratulations are for the fact that you've now got an A.I quad, as for the commiserations, it looks like your new A.I partner is Vinnie.

Throttle could not help but laugh at my predicament. After a while I to could see the funny side. I took Charley to one side.

**Me:** Are you ok Charley?, if you want to be left alone for a while with Vinnie I'll understand.

Charley thanked me for the kind offer and gladly accepted, me and the rest of the guys all entered the lair to give Vinnie and Charley a bit of privacy.

_Chapter 5._

After an hour Charley came into the lair, "I've come up with a plan to help communicate with Vinnie and the rest of the bikes, I'll install a voice processor onto the bikes A.I unit, then they can actually talk to us".

**Me:** Can that actually be done?

**Charley:** Well I don't see why not, I mean they are practically sentient beings.

We all agreed that it would be a worthwhile experiment and the bikes didn't seem to have a problem with the plan either, after all, if anyone could do it, Charley could.

We all arrived back at the house as we needed an early night, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the following morning at the crack of dawn, we were all awake and very excited at the challenge that lay ahead of us, we were venturing into the realm of the unknown, sure fitting voice processors to the bikes that was not going to be the problem, the problem was going to be giving them all a personality. In the case of Vinnie, would Charley be able to make it sound like Vinnie? And would she be able to capture his very essence and install it into the A.I unit?

Charley managed to build some test processors, at first the results were weak to say the very least, but then, after four weeks of trial and error she finally came up with a finished processor.

Charley fitted the processor to Vinnie, she then tested the final installation. At first there was nothing, Charley made some modifications, then suddenly we could hear Vinnie's voice though it was to quiet to make out what he was saying, Charley adjusted the volume settings then suddenly "Hiya sweetheart", Vinnie's unmistakeable voice sounded over the loud speaker.

**Charley:** Oh Vinnie it's so good to hear your voice again.

**Vinnie: **Yeah sweetheart and it's all thanks to you.

There would be no stopping Charley now, she quickly set about building the voice processors for the rest of the bikes.

_Chapter 6._

I decided that for all her hard work, I would give Charley the best present that anyone could give her.

**Me:** Hey Charley, I would like to give you a gift.

I handed the key to my quad bike to Charley.

**Charley:** What's this?

**Me: **It's the key to your happiness, I'm giving you Vinnie back, after all he is your husband, though I wouldn't go around telling everyone that your married to a quad bike cos then people really will think your crazy.

Charley gave me a filthy look and then playfully punched my arm.

**Charley:** But Daz, it's your quad bike, what are you going to ride?

**Throttle:** Ah Charley-girl now don't you worry bout that, I got big plans for our friend Daz.

I hated the way that Throttle had said that, I would entrust my life to all the bro's willingly but when it came to my mode of transport, lets just say I got a little nervous.

Throttle made his way to the Martian radio link in the garage and closed the garage doors behind him. Ten minutes later he emerged with a broad grin on his face.

**Me:** Throttle, what have you done?

**Throttle:** You'll see soon enough.

It had now been three days since I had handed the key to Vinnie over to Charley, it had also been three days since Throttle had hatched a secret plot for me. Rimfire came into the house to find Throttle.

**Rimfire:** General Throttle, there's an urgent call for you on the radio, it's administrator Tusk from Martian High Command.

**Throttle:** Thanks General Rimfire, I'm on my way.

_Chapter 7._

After ten minutes Throttle re-entered the house, again grinning like a Cheshire cat.

**Throttle:** Daz, I need your help with a package that I'm having delivered to your airfield, is that ok?

**Me:** That's fine Throttle, I'll just get the truck keys.

**Throttle:** No, it's ok we'll take my bike.

**Me:** Look Throttle, with all due respect, you know what I'm like with two wheels.

**Throttle:** Yes I do, but you've no need to fear, I'll take it nice and slow.

_Oh great, what have I let myself in for now?_ I thought.

We eventually made it to the air field. We waited for an hour, "What time is this plane due in?" I asked, "Who said anything about a plane?" came Throttle's answer, then all of a sudden, literally out of the blue came a Martian space craft. The craft landed and the passenger ramp extended to the ground, the door opened and Administrator Tusk emerged on a quad bike, this one looked to be at least as powerful as my old one.

Administrator Tusk rode the quad bike over to where I stood.

**Tusk:** Ah General Throttle and Daz, two of my favourite people. By the way, General Throttle, I was sorry to hear about young Vincent, unconventional he may have been but by god he was one hell of a hero mouse.

Throttle thanked the Administrator for his bro's moving tribute, then Throttle told the Administrator of Charley's work with the voice processors and how we had actually managed to bring Vinnie back, ok it was only in voice and personality but it was enough.

**Tusk:** Daz, I've heard about you giving your quad bike to Miss Van Wham, it had been your companion for many years I understand, so General Throttle here has arranged for you to receive a brand new quad bike an A.I quad bike no less. The Administrator handed me the keys, I thanked both Throttle and the Administrator for the gift, we all rode back to the house so that the Administrator could have a rest and something to eat and drink before returning to Mars.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
